Workaholic
by Carlafanx
Summary: Narla ONE-SHOT. As Carla’s mental health issue starts to become noticeable, there is one man there for her.


**Thanks to Kirst for giving me this idea xx**

He watches her. Notices how quickly she's working, well not even working necessarily, just keeping herself distracted.

He tries to time when she's actually just sat down doing nothing but she didn't go long before doing even more work. Whether it was checking emails, calling potential clients, ordering more fabrics, meetings, checking on the girls work...she was always 'busy'.

He worried about her. He was concerned.

"Aren't you going for lunch?" Nick pipes up, returning to his side of the desk after letting the factory girls leave for their lunch break.

"I'll get something in a bit." She bluntly responds as her eyes fail to leave her computer screen.

"Fancy doing something tonight. Going for a drink maybe?"

"Another night perhaps. I'm busy here."

"It's not as if you're going to be working 24 hours a day, 7 days a week." He raises his eyebrows.

"There's always something to be doing Nick. It's a factory, people depend on me." She rolls her eyes disinterestedly.

"People will understand you need a break. When's the last time you eaten?" He asks.

"Why do you want to know that for? It's none of your business." She snaps.

"Okay okay calm down. It was only a question." He holds his hands up. "Did you eat anything this morning or last night?"

"Too busy catching up on work."

"You see, this is what I mean? I bet you can't even remember the last time you had a hot meal?" He sighs.

"Oh clear off will you? Go back to your girlfriend."

"I don't want to go back to _her_. Carla, I've been keeping an eye on you for ages now! You're being a workaholic!" He complains.

"If you're going to carry on with this nonsense, I'll do this work from home. Nick this is ridiculous! I am the boss, I have to work are you thick?" She shouts.

"I'm the boss too but I still eat, I still have a life." He says. "What are you doing right this moment? You're not gambling again are you?"

"What! No! I stopped that a long time ago." She answers angrily. "In fact I haven't done it since you were around last time."

"Yeah and I done everything in my power to stop you from destroying yourself Carla. I loved you and couldn't stand seeing you in such a state. I don't want you going down that path again so I'm saying this before it's too late!" He yells.

"Well what you did clearly didn't work in the past because look at me Nick! I'm a mess! It's already too late..." she interrupts tearfully.

Nick always had a funny way of getting through to her; even when she thought she hated him, even when he annoyed her. She knew he cared, genuinely cared. Carla hadn't met anyone like Nick for a long time, someone who put her first and loved her inside and out for who she was.

She was almost tempted when he came back to the street. She thought by being bitchy, telling him she didn't want him here would help stop her from loving him but it was the complete opposite. She now craved him, the thought of being near him excited her but she couldn't fall that easy again. Then once he got with leanne, she knew it was too late. She had to move on...that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

"Carla?!" He says for the a millionth time, as she goes back into reality. "I'm just worried for you. You know I don't mean to come across annoying but we're business partners right?"

"Business partners." She smiles weakly.

"But erm...talk to me if you've got a problem about anything okay?" He asks quietly.

"Nick trust me, you're just over-thinking this whole situation. I'm not drinking myself into oblivion, not wasting away money I don't have. I'm doing what I do best; working." Carla explains softly.

"Okay. You just enjoy working." He nods.

"And I need to carry this on, for Aidan."

"Is that why you work so much? Because you do know Aidan will be impressed no matter what you do. He'd want you to look after yourself."

"Ugh nick we've been over this." She puts her head in her hands.

"Please just talk to me."

"I need to make Aidan proud of me. I'm looking after the place he worshipped. There's no way I can let this place collapse like it has in the past." Carla whispers.

"He's already proud of you." He gently says moving closer to her and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Why? Come on, why? I couldn't tell when my own brother was depressed enough to kill himself. I took one of his kidneys. I wasn't able to help get Susie back to the Connors."

"Hey hey hey. Don't get upset." He slowly moves in to wipe a tear threatening to fall.

"So I have to distract myself by putting everything I have got left into this place. Underworld is my new Casino, I can't think of how terrible my life is or how much I've hurt Aidan when I'm working. And I know that when I'm working, I'm doing a good deed for those girls so no one can get hurt."

"But you need to eat Carla. You'll get yourself ill." He sighs sympathetically.

"I don't need to eat. Survived long enough before." She shrugs, dismissing the fact she genuinely can't remember the last time she ate something.

"I care about you." He whispers placing a hand on her cheek. "I can't bare seeing you this down."

"I'm not-..."

"Stop denying it. It's me." He leans in. "It's nick, Car."

Slowly he places another hand on her cheek and softly kisses her on the lips. He pulls back, checking she's alright with it but before he knows it, Carla leans in again and passionately kisses him.

His fingers go through her hair whilst her hands wrap round his neck. They're heavily breathing whilst happily doing what they've been trying not to for months now.

After a couple of minutes, Nick pulls back and coughs awkwardly, re-positioning his tie.

"That shouldn't of happened..." Carla mutters. "Ugh I'm so weak."

"Don't worry about it, we both wanted to."

Then, the factory lot return from their break; _game_ _faces_ on.

"Forget this happened yeah?" Carla raises her eyebrows before opening the office doors. "Afternoon ladies, Sean!"

 ** _This just a short ONE-SHOT which had been requested on Twitter, it goes around the 1st Feb when Nick notices Carla's been missing meals however he goes to Roy instead of Carla herself. There'll also most likely be LOADS more stories I'll be doing based on Carla's mental health storyline coming up. Please leave reviews and ideas xxx_**


End file.
